The bleeding in human beings is common and many times it happens in a hollow part of the body such as the gastro-intestinal system, nose or trachea. Therefore during treatment it is important not to prevent the function of such hollow areas since it will disturb the function of the body and cause suffering, complications or even the death of the person. This unit is made to allow problems in such hollow areas to be taken care of without disturbing their function to a significant degree. This unit also has other uses such as to allow to visualization of the gastro-intestinal system during endoscopy, etc.